Pteranodon
The 'Pteranodon '''are the former secondary antagonists in ''Jurassic Park III and minor characters in Jurassic World. In Jurassic World, they consist of two species: Pteranodons and Dimorphodons. In Jurassic Park III, they only consist of one species: Pteranodons. Role In The Films Jurassic Park III The Pteranodon family living in the Isla Sorna Aviary had a major skirmish with the surviving humans involved in the incident. One of the adults detected the human visitors' presence in its enclosure as they crossed the bridge that connects the observatory to the Isla Sorna Aviary so they could get in the barge below. The adult pterosaur decided to land on the bridge when it was Eric Kirby's time to cross. Eric let out a scream of terror just before breaking into a sprint when the Pteranodon emerged from the thick fog that was surrounding the back of the laboratory to the front of the aviary. The large pterosaur responded by snatching Eric Kirby and flying off as his group were racing towards the situation. The pterosaur carried the young human to a rock platform near its nest that was filled with baby Pteranodons chirping out of hunger. With the hungry babies setting their sights on him, leaving Eric to quarrel with the Pteranodons. Eventually, the juvenile Pteranodons swarmed around him, but there was hope for Eric because Billy Brennan descended towards the nesting area to save the boy using the recovered paraglider of the now deceased Ben Hildebrand and was calling to him. The baby Pteranodons bit tightly on Eric Kirby's jacket, focused on the appeal rather than their main target, allowing Eric to use this to his advantage by giving his jacket over to the hungry Pteranodons and leaping to a platform behind him afterward. Though as soon as he reached his destination he found there was nowhere else to flee to, allowing the juvenile pterosaurs to continue attacking him. Thankfully for Eric Kirby, Billy Brennan was coming close to the stone platform that he was on, wanting Eric to jump to him. Eric was eager to escape his attackers so he swiped the Pteranodons off of him and he successfully clinged to Billy soon afterward. The Pteranodon juveniles ceased their pursuit as Eric Kirby drifted away with his rescuer, but there was one that continued the chase and managed to grasp itself onto Eric's back. However, the pterosaur's grip was not very firm and it soon fell to its death as Billy made sharp turns as he glided. Despite being rescued by Billy Brennan, the boy was not safe from danger. As the two paraglided three adult Pteranodons followed them with one making a minor tear in their parachute. This attack made Billy demand Eric to let go of him and to jump safely into the water below. Concurrent to the events mentioned above, Dr. Alan Grant, Amanda, and Paul Kirby were racing through the aviary's walkway trying to reach Eric. But they were put to a halt when they reached a section of the walkway that was completely missing. This gave an adult Pteranodon the chance to strike them. It tried getting through the open passageway, but its large wingspan and head crest wouldn't allow it to fit through. So it decided to fly up and land on the top of one of the sections of the passageway that was slightly damaged and slide its beak through hoping to bite one of the fleeing humans. Because of its weight, the roof of the passage collapsed, getting the Pteranodon inside the walkway. As the flying reptile cornered its prey to the end of the hallway, the section they were in collapsed from the added weight of the pterosaur, plunging both the humans and the Pteranodon into the water below. The pterosaur quickly reached by emerging to prepare itself for flight, but was pushed back into the river by the falling segment it unwillingly helped detach. As Billy Brennan glided away from any of the airborne reptiles chasing him, his paraglider became snagged on a bulging nearby rock face. With their prey in a weak position, two Pteranodons began to circle around him like buzzards, preparing to strike. Billy freed himself by removing his harness and fell into the riverbank below, but he was not free from the sight of the Pterosaurs. Dr. Alan Grant and Paul Kirby, who had just reached dry land, reunited with Eric Kirby, and were watching Billy from afar, rushed to rescue him. Once they reached Billy's position, a Pteranodon snatched him, but it lost grip of its prey seconds after grabbing him, only for a second Pteranodon to pin him to the rock bed of the river. Though, like the previous attack, Brennan broke free from his attackers' grasp. As he was attacked by the pterosaurs, Billy demanded to the two group members of his not to try saving him. After one final plea, the two pterosaurs that had pursued Billy relentlessly assaulted him at the same time and proceeded to viciously maul him as his body drifted down the river. However, Brennan somehow survived the lacerations the Pteranodons gave him and he was later rescued by the Marines at the end of the incident.3 A third Pteranodon began to chase Dr. Alan Grant and Paul Kirby as Billy was mauled. But when it tried to snatch one of the humans they both took a dive into the deep waters of the river where they swam to the barge and the rest of their group. The Pteranodon followed in pursuit but was blocked by one of the metal walls of the Aviary. While the two men went to save Billy, Eric and Amanda Kirby unlocked the door to the Isla Sorna Aviary to escape it. After the two unlocked the door, Amanda soon relocked it, though unknown to her it soon reverted back when she and the other survivors rushed to get to the boat.3 The three Pteranodon adults escaped their enclosure after the humans had left. For some reason they abandoned their young, this could have been because they didn't know how expansive the world was outside of the Aviary or they thought the fourth Pteranodon would take care of the juveniles, which seems unlikely after the section of the walkway fell on it. The survivors and the Marines/Navy who had rescued them saw the three pterosaurs as they flew away from Isla Sorna. When asked by Dr. Grant why the flying reptiles were leaving their home, Dr. Grant suggested that they were looking for new nesting grounds. The survivors hardly showed concern for the escaped pterosaurs, being more focused on the joy of being rescued. The escaped Pteranodons traveled a long distance, reaching Canada before they were "cleaned up" by Vic Hoskinsand his InGen Security Division team. How the situation was handled impressed Simon Masrani who had bought out InGen several years before and had plans to make his own dinosaur park. He decided to appoint Vic to a high position in the InGen Security Division with the hopes that he would reinvent the security firm. Jurassic World The Pterosaurs are first seen when the Indominus rex, their future leader, shatters the glass in the Aviary, freeing all of them. Knowing that they are free, they follow the Indominus rex's commands to attack Simon Masrani's helicopter. The results are the deaths of Masrani and two soldiers, and the helicopter crashing into the Aviary, exploding all the remaining pieces. The Indominus rex ''and the pterosaurs escape. The ''I. rex then commands the pterosaurs to attack the park Jurassic World, and they do so. One pterosaur, which is a pteranodon, spots Zara and catches her, but another pteranodon attacks Zara also. Zara escapes the fight between the two pteranodons, but falls into the Jurassic World Lagoon. Another pteranodon spots Zara in the lagoon and attacks her several times, but an overgrown Mosasaurus nicknamed "Mosy" jumps out of the water. Mosy angrily snaps his jaws on the pteranodon, but also unexpectedly eats Zara. Meanwhile, a Dimorphodon attacks Owen and tries to kill him, but Claire shoots the dimorphodon at least 3 times until he's dead. Owen escapes. Later, a Dimorphodon idolizing the I. rex is shot once and killed by a military man in an InGen helicopter. The other military men watch. At the end of the movie, when the Indominus rex is eaten by Mosy, she calls for help, but the pterosaurs leave her to die offscreen since they realized that the I. rex was only using them, plus they can be free without her. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving Pteranodon populations on Isla Nublar, although they will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. Most scenes from the trailers were seen flying alongside a giant herd running away from Mount Sibo. One scene in the trailer shows a Pteranodon carrying a man away. Trivia * At the climax of the movie, it is shown that it takes one bullet to kill a dimorphodon. The same thing is true with Rattlesnake Jake. However, it takes 4 or possibly 5 bullets to kill a pteranodon, and Claire shot the dimorphodon at least 3 times to save Owen. ** If Claire shot the dimorphodon once, she would have more bullets to kill more pteranodon. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Birds Category:Anti heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters